Tights and Ribbons
by Marysian
Summary: Okay WTF? Weasel? OKay! Jareth and Sarah, a drunken moment. In trouble with the high king and...SOMETHING COOL! RR Squee Its exciting!
1. Chapter 01

Welcome to my first fic from labyrinth! This fic is dedicated to a strange idea brought to me by another author Rivendell. I will not go any further with this because it may spoil the story for you so march onward! R n' R if you are feeling brave! ::Warning:: This story contains adult stuff. I encourage youngns to read lemon at a young age. It comes useful for later life ^_~ However I have put this warning here for anybody who wishes not to read dirty things.  
  
Disclaimer: Labrying wouldn't be a movie without the magical George Lucas and Jim Hensen!  
  
Chapter one: Joy and sorrow  
  
:::Maybe three or four years after Sarah had defeated the puzzles of the labyrinth she had received the letter..:::  
  
Sarah dug her nails into the fold of the envelope and gave a small tug The envelope ripped open to reveal a folded piece of paper. Sarah's hands trembled; she was trying to take as much care with the paper inside so as not to rip it. This was the moment of her life that she had been waiting for, the moment she was going to find out her path in life. Sarah carefully pinched the paper between her forefinger and thumb and unfolded it. Her expression changed from concern and anxiety to shock and delight as she read through the letter. It read:  
  
Ms Sarah J Williams  
  
We are pleased to say you have been accepted into saint Carls college.  
  
She read on.  
  
We hope you can join us on September 12 for the ceremony.  
  
Kind regards, Dr A Simine  
  
Sarah placed the letter on the mantle piece and stared into blankness for a few moments. She could finally study for her dream, the dream to follow in her mother's footsteps as a great actress. But. Her brow furrowed, she needed money somehow. She had come to the horrible conclusion that she would need to pay for herself from now on. She pictured herself asking Karen for college money and shuddered. That didn't seem the best thing to do. "Yes" she punched her fist into her palm. "A job".  
  
***  
  
Sarah plunged her hands into the steamy sudy water and fished around for something to clean. She picked up a plate and examined it closely. "This is hopeless" she slumped against the wall, suds from the plate dripping onto her apron. Sarah had been working hard all day without a break. Although her shift was only supposed to be four hours that day, she was asked to stay on a few hours more because another worker had been hung over and unable to work. Sarah scrubbed at the speck on the plate before dropping it back into the water. She had been working there for almost a whole year and still there was no rise in her pay.  
  
Sarah heard a chime for eight o' clock. Relieved, Sarah pinched one of the fingers of her gloves ant pulled. It was finally her half way break time and she was exhausted. As she placed her gloves onto the bench, somebody came walking through the flapping door. "Sarah could you help me a little" the girl asked from behind a tall stack of plates. Sarah sighed and took a pile from her arms. "Lauren," Sarah said in an exhausted tone, "I think my position here is making no progre-." She was cut off. "You can't be thinking about quitting yet!" the girl squeaked with the voice of a mouse.  
  
Lauren was at least half her size and had long blonde hair wrapped in two tight buns on either side of her head. She was the manager of the small inn and of course had complete run of the place.  
  
Sarah sighed again, "I was hoping you would be able to give me a better spot rather than wiping benches and washing up."  
  
Lauren looked up.  
  
Although she was older than Sarah, Lauren looked as if she was younger, and anybody who was looking from around the corner would have thought her to be Sarah's younger sister.  
  
"I understand completely" "you do?" Sarah replied, rather surprised at her reaction. "And that is why I have decided to put you on as waitress" She smiled cutely. Sarah's eyes changed from surprise to utter annoyance. "Whoop-dee-doo" she said in an undertone as Lauren walked out looking rather pleased with herself. Sarah was hoping to be something more interesting rather than the waitress. Her job was to make sure the drunks were behaving and to serve food and drinks to the rest of them in a short skirt and busty apron.  
  
It was heading onto nine thirty pm and the usuals were beginning to depart.  
  
Sarah was waving them off as they drunkenly wobbled out the door. Some wolf whistled and she waved them off sarcastically. She hated having to put a smile on.  
  
Sarah slumped into a nearby chair as Lauren walked in. "I'm turning in" She yawned throwing her keys to Sarah and walking up the stairs to the rooms. Sarah looked confused. "I'm giving you the honours of closing up" She turned to face Sarah. "Just wait until ten then shut down".  
  
She left.  
  
Sarah packed up the chairs into the corner and wiped the tables down before walking to the door. As she fumbled for the keys Lauren had given her, she began to try stuffing random keys into the door.  
  
Sarah flicked through the keys until she reached a silver one, the same colour of the doorknob.  
  
"Sarah" she heard a deep voice behind her.  
  
Sarah whirled around, hands clasped over her mouth.  
  
Well I hope you liked the first chapter! Once again thank you to Rivendell for her lovely inspiration! Please R/R The more reviews I get, the more I get inspired to write! ~Tomiko 


	2. Chapter 02

Hey kiddies I'm back! Ready for another chapter? I'll see if I can get it a little longer but I can't assure it will be long * frowns * Who said short wasn't sweet? Well this chapter is chock full of interesting things so read and review if you dare!  
  
Disclaimer: How many words can you make out of the word disclaimer? Dis a claim I me aim.  
  
Chapter 2: All is lost  
  
Sarah slowly backed away until she made contact with the door handle.  
  
"Jareth" she spoke in barely a whisper. Her shock quickly changed to anger as the memories suddenly flooded back.  
  
"The one and only" he stood above her, an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"You even had the cheek to return" Sarah stood her ground as he began to advance until their noses nearly touched. They perhaps would have been touching if it weren't for the fact that Jareth was nearly a head taller than her.  
  
"Indeed I did" he replied looking down her body and up. "I see you have grown" He paused "my little conqueror".  
  
Sara rolled her eyse in disgust, "And do you know how many drunk bums come in here and tell me that every night?"   
  
She glared. "Tell me Jareth, why did you return?" Jareth took a step back arms out stretched. "You think I'm here for a real reason?" He laughed "Am I not allowed to drink here?".  
  
"We're shut" Sarah spat but Jareth merely pulled out a golden clock and tapped it. "Not quite yet" He smirked again "it sais 2:00am on the door if i do read correctly and "he checked the watch once again" Its quater to two.  
  
Sarah nearly hit him, for that just happened to be the same clock he had used to count down her thirteen hours.  
  
Sarah shook with anger, "I'm off early tonight, and you'll just have to go elsewhere". Jareth advanced once again too close Sarah could feel his warm breath on her cheek.  
  
"you aren't scaring me you know that?" she said rather bravely concidering the situation she was suddenly in.  
  
"oh really now?" he said in a manner of mock amusement.   
  
Sarah gulped, she didnt particurlarly want him to come any closer...after all, she really didn't know how cruel he could be.  
  
"Per- perhaps a drink is in order" she stuttered. He was so close to her, she could see every finer detail of his face. His cheekbones, long jaw line, mussed hair, inequitable eyes. She could have slapped herself for that.  
  
"That's better" he ran one long gloved finger down her cheek and across her lower lip. His touch was incredibly gentle and the leather of his glove, soft from many hundreds of years of use. He bent in close ready for the kill. Sarah closed her eyes but instead, he whispered into her ear. "Now how about those drinks?".  
  
He stepped back and held out a hand. Sarah looked at it, slanted eyes as it examining it for boobie traps. "Sarah" he whispered, "I'm not going to kill you". His said this almost mockingly.  
  
Sarah grabbed his hand forcibly and pulled.  
  
"Those drinks" she smiled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Good lad" he slapped her on the back. "And don't be stingy on the brandy"  
  
((Beginning to sound like Jack Sparrow here yasi ^_~ ...i miss you!!))  
  
Sarah returned minutes later with the strongest of alcohols the inn provided and two glasses.  
  
Passing one along to Jareth she asked, "So how's the underground?". Jareth took a swig and placed the glass in front of him.  
  
"You really are sounding chappy today aren't you?" He replied. "Well ever since you defeated my labyrinth, It has been utter chaos. Ever since you defeated my labyrinth, the goblins wouldn't obey and ever since you defeated my labyrinth-" He took another swig "I haven't been able to think clearly, That's why I come to the over world".  
  
"To clear your head?" Sarah said, her tone softening. How on earth do you clear your head in the horrible realiry of...reality? This world is poluted and loud and buisy! You can really stand life here? Jareth nodded draining his glass and thudding his glass back onto the bench a little harder than what he had meant to.  
  
"I'm not saying i don't like the underground...i'm just saying that...it gets a little stressful when your trying to run a castle full of unfaithful servants"  
  
"So I'm guessing nobody else had defeated your maze?"  
  
"That's right"  
  
The both drank  
  
"And the goblins?" Sarah questioned.  
  
Sarah emptied the next bottle into Jareth's glass  
  
"They refused to work so I sold them off"  
  
"What about Hoggle?"  
  
Jareth bowed his head. "Unfortunately he fell into the bog"  
  
To someone who knew nothing about the goblins, they would have found this rather amusing. Jareth half off his face and spilling his heart and soul into the girl who had cut it in the first place...but Sarah had known Hoggle personally and took this as no joke.   
  
Sarah clasped her hands over her mouth. "There was nothing you could do?"  
  
"Even If I wanted to, I couldn't, I mean he's just a goblin and he wasn't that useful"  
  
"You're terrible" Sarah stuttered, slowly putting the glass down on the bench and walking over to the goblin king. "You are horrible you are evil and you won't get away with this!!!!!"  
  
Sarah began to beat her fists on his chest "how could you!?" she was obviously overreacting.  
  
Maybe it was the alcohol affecting her, making her weep, as both he and she both knew, nobody could actually die from the bog unless of course they drowned but the goop was far too shallow.  
  
Jareth put a comforting arm around her neck and pulled her in close. He carefully combed her chocolate locks in through her fingers.  
  
"hush hush there i'm sure he will be just fine" he pulled her in.   
  
"You have grown haven't you?" he spoke in a soft voice, his hands slowly moving to the small of her back.  
  
Sarah pulled away quickly. "What are you doing?"  
  
Jareth laughed unnaturally and picked up the empty bottle of grog and looked at the label.  
  
"So you thought you'd get me drunk did you?" he said slightly tipsy. Sarah shook her head violently.  
  
"You did didn't you?" Sarah looked around for an escape route and found none so she grabbed the saltshaker instead and shook it violently in his direction. The grains hit his chest and fell to his lap. He looked down then back at Sarah  
  
There was a pause, and then they both broke into fits of laughter. So hard Sarah could hardly breathe. The laughter faded away into another silence.  
  
Jareth made an attempt to poke Sarah in the stomach but missed. They moved around the room, hitting into the occasional stray chair or table having a furious tickle fight until he had pinned her against the door.  
  
Sarah could see a tinge of red in his cheeks as she looked at her in a devilish way. "You want me don't you?" he squinted, trying to get a clear picture of her, as he seemed to have double vision.  
  
She could smell his strong masculine scent...not body odour...but the smell that all men had, a kind of smell that you could never get enough of...  
  
The alcohol seemed to have taken full effect. Sarah pushed him off but he lost his balance, grabbing her apron in a feeble attempt to stay foot-born, they fell to the floor.  
  
Well chaps! The next chapter should be up tomorrow! Stay tuned for the next episode of tights and ribbons! ~Pioneer Tomiko 


	3. Chapter 03

Hello! Well heres the third chapter of Tights and ribbons! Hahaha funny name isnt it? Well at least its more original than "i rule the stars for noone" or "its only forever" or some ripoff name like that teehee!  
  
I dedicate this Chapter to a special buddi of mine Hannah-Chan ^_^ thank you hann i miss you!!!!!!  
  
Well here goes!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well..i dont really need one of these concidering the webite of ffn needed to get permission from the creators to let us write this nonsence.....so well...it is quite legal for me to be putting this here. =D  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was bright, too bright, shining in her eyes.  
  
Sarah rolled over in her bed to escape the harsh glaire of the sun on her eyelids. Keeping her eyes shut, she groped about for the covers. And that was when it hit her. The pain in her temples was so immence she felt as if she were about to die.  
  
Sarah let a desperate groan escape her throat. How had she gotten so drunk? She asked herself in her mind. She remembered that she was about to close up when....something happened...  
  
It took a minute or two before it came to her. "Jareth!!" She nearly screamed as she flung her eyes open to see the white haired man sleeping peacefully beside her.  
  
Not for long though was he sleeping so peacefully as the next minute she was suddenly tangled in the sheets in a desperate attempt to cover herself. She gave an almighty tug and the sheet came loose suddenly and before she could even think, she was on the floor ontop of the man she dreaded most.  
  
"Jesus Christ" Jareth grumbled pushing her off and sitting up. Puffy eyed, he looked around the room, up at the beg hangings that had been torn off and to the window that he had forgotten to close that night then down to the girl who sat frozen before him.  
  
"Well what have we got here?" He said with an heir of amusement and tiredness rolled into a ball. "w-w---w" Sarah stuttered grabbing for the sheet again and trying to shuffle away from the man above her.  
  
"I ceartanly *wasnt* expecting this to be ontop of me when i woke up thismorning" He chuckled deeply. A single tear rolled down Sarah's cheek. It was at this moment that Jareth wished he hadn't spoken.   
  
Sarah began to scream and by now he was fully awake trying to find a non violent way to shut her up. He put a hand over her mouth only to find that this sweet little girl had teeth as strong as a mousetrap and nails as long and sharp as her teeth.  
  
Discarding the fact that his hand and arms were now scratched and bloody, he managed to stop the screaming girl with a sleeping spell.  
  
Wraping her in a sheet, he slowly lifted the fragile body onto the bed. "You should be a little more careful next time Sarah" He spoke in barely a whisper as he closed the thick wooden door behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jareth swilled the glass of red wine between his fingers as he sat stiffly on the balcony of his castle. Alone.  
  
He sighed, letting the soft breeze play with the stray tendrils of hair that lay on his shoulder. He closed his eyes thinking. What was he going to do? What if she was to be the mother of his child eventually? He sighed. He had always had dreams of having children but he had waited hundreds of years for his special someone to come back to him. He had waited all this time just to throw a few hundred years of waiting to a mere mortal girl who would probably leave. He didn't even like her anymore thats how bad it was.  
  
She was only his toy that he played with to while away the time like the hundreds of other over imaginative girls who had wished their baby brothers and sisters away. But none of them had he ever gotten this close to in his lifetime. No she was different. But that still didnt excuse him for what he had done to her....no not to, with! she was in this as much as him!   
  
He was gripping the glass tightly in his hand as he drained it in one shot. He could sense her behind him for the last five minutes. She must have just been silently watching him the whole time.   
  
"Sarah why do you just stand there withought talking?" He questioned withought turning to her. There was still i silence. "I know that you are there" He continued, "and i'd perfer you come out and talk with me like the civil adults we are" he said raising a hand to gesture to the chair opposite from him.  
  
Sarah took a couple of steps towards him but nearly stopped when she saw the glass he was holding. "Y-you have been drinking haven't you?" she stammered. Jareth let out a rather sober laugh. "you're in no danger here Sarah, its only a glass".  
  
Sarah was a little hesitant to sit down but she slowly did so.  
  
It was however a whole two minutes before she looked up at the handsome goblin king.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
OKAY! Well i'm really sorry about the delay!!!!! i have just shifted schools and i have had no inspiration lately and another thing...i didnt have a computer. Sorry about any spelling errors!! i dont have spell check at all on this computer _ oh well ^_^  
  
and the sudden end of the chapter? i ran dry of ideas _@;;;  
  
Well i'll try get the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!!! *glomps jareth plushie* and i miss you hentai sama!!! 


	4. Chapter 04

Okay here's chaaaaaaaaaaaaaapter four!!!!!! whoot i'm on a roll here XD nar i'm just on my post bowie conceart obsession now ^_^ whoa! this is probably the furthest i've ever been with a fic that i've published y'know? Whaaa! i'm so happy!  
  
oh well enough of my ramblings! On with the fictional bullcrype! i hope my spelling isnt to bad for you all. I know its bad and i'm not engrish either so i've got no alaby ---hahaha there i go again XD   
  
oh well!   
  
Thankyou eternally for your kind reviews.....the ones that consist of more than commas and dots. !@#$%^&*( countes btw.  
  
Dedicated to my jareth lovin buddi Hannah (i still miss you!!!)  
  
~Marysian  
  
Chapter four:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took Sarah nearly two minutes to muster up the courage to look him in the eyes. It had been a long time since she had seen him proporly. I mean, she had seen him the night before and all but she was nearly blind drunk and....she..didnt really want to remember it all.  
  
"Listen Jareth, i don't know what happened last night but this doesn't mean anything good will come out of this" She began, "And i don't trust you either let me add", she was cut off. "Sarah" he paused, "i don't think you know how serious this is". "Oh?" she seemed a little angry at him for being so...she didn't know how to put it....so....civil.  
  
"Sarah you were drunk, i was drunk, i don't think it would be entirely fair if one of us got the blame, this is your fault as much as it is mine" he replied.   
  
There was quiet for a moment as they thought, the silence slowly eating away at Sarah until she couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"JARETH!" she nearly yelled "why are you so bloody cool about it all? Why aren't we screaming and yelling at eachother! Isn't that how it was supposed to be? I don't see how you can live with yourself after doing that!!!".  
  
Jareth bowed his head slowly, his head still seemed to be in alot of pain from the hangover, though the warm summer breeze was soothing and aided the painkillers.  
  
Sarah rose off the seat, the look of anger and break on her face, she looked likely to explode if it werent for the fact that humans can't explode. "Jareth i want to go back to overworld now" she said quietly but with a deadly softness, like a snake about to bite.   
  
Jareth however didn't reply to this.   
  
Another ieery silence fell over the two as they stood on the balcony before Sarah stormed back inside slamming the door behind her.  
  
Jareth cringed, squeezing the glass in his hand a little too tightly and feeling the shards of crystal glass impale the palm of his hand.  
  
He cursed angrilly at the now shut door before him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sarah ran back into the room she had woken up in to find the bed was fully made with green silk blankets and the old hangings had been replaced with new ones.  
  
She took a few steps towards the bed to find a beautiful dress with a note written in blue curly letters addressed to her.  
  
it read.  
  
Sarah,  
  
This dress was handcrafted especially for you by elves.  
  
It is my request that you are to wear this to dinner in the great banquet hall at eight thirty sharp.  
  
If you are to decline this offer, there will be a small meal sent to your room at nine.  
  
Jareth  
  
Sarah scrunched the note into a ball and threw it to the ground.  
  
"I don't want food anyway" she jumped onto the bed face first and began to weep into the blankets. Not only had she lost one of the biggest things to her but she was trapped in the underground with him and didn't have anything left but her waitress ourfit and a dress.  
  
Sarah cried herself to sleep with only one thought on her mind, what was to come of this? She was only eighteen and she was already having her midlife crisis.  
  
or so she thought...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He could hear her crys in the next room, nearly biting into his mind they were. Jareth pinched the skin between his eyes and cursed once more before trying again to succesfully bandage his hand with the aid of only his other hand and teeth.  
  
This was going to be tricky. As much as he'd like to have let her go from the underground, he couldn't let her go until he had found out the truth about not only himself but what this girl might be carrying in her.  
  
He pushed the pin into the bandage and cliped it up. It still hurt alot from the shards of glass that were still caught under his skin in the fleshy wound deep into his palm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that was REALLY REALLY SHORT but i will make up for the delay by uploading chapter 5 today aswell and i will make it a bit better.  
  
XDXD thanks for the support (thought it isnt much) i still appreciate any reviews. Helpful criticisms are welcome too.  
  
Thankyouthankyou!  
  
Please visit my webpage. www.geocities.com/marysian_blog   
  
~Marysian 


	5. Chapter 05

Here is Chapter 5 like I promiced sorry about the delay and all sweatdrops but i have been preocupied with the building of my website and the scannige of my labyrinth fancomic by Myself and my sister ;  
  
Its a mostly anime fancomic but i think my sister capured the true inner anime jareth congrats to her .  
  
This chapter might be a little bad so i'm thinking that if its bad then i might re post it.  
  
Well its your choice really you review and i will write! XD  
  
if i get the toll up then i'll double the length of the chapters   
  
This chapter is again for mah buddeh Hannah-chan! What would I do without you!? I'd probably be sitting in bed with nobody to talk to on the net  
  
Disclaimer: don't talk to muffin trees and the scooty puff jr does not belong to me, it belongs to Jareth -  
  
(badgerbadgerbadgerbadgerbadgerbadgerbadgerbadgermushroommushrroomm)  
  
Chapter 5: realisation? only the author knows! evil laugh  
  
"Jareth i want to go home"   
  
"I'm afraid that isn't possible Sarah, you know my policy"  
  
"SCRAP YOU POLICY FOR ONCE! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE!!?"   
  
Jareth wasn't looking at Sarah as he spoke but she could tell that he wasn't going to tolerate her rudeness whilst in his presence. She wasn't planning on yelling at him but somehow this mysterious anger rose out of her like a bullet and just...let go.  
  
"Sarah i want you to listen and listen very carefully" He paused to look up at her face and to make sure that her full attention was on his words.  
  
"There is only one way for me to get you back to over world".  
  
Sarah's mood rose considerably when she head this and Jareth could have killed himself for this.  
  
"But it isn't up to me weather or not you go back, I have no control over that at all." he replied, preparing to cringe.  
  
But there was no sound coming from Sarah's direction. Maybe she was trying to conceal her rage? Jareth hadn't looked up to see her reaction yet and was quite hesitant to do so.  
  
Jareth inwardly took a deep breath and slowly looked up at her. Why was he so scared to? Not that he really cared what happened to her, she was just some girl…..  
  
Some girl...it echoed in his brain for a few seconds as he really ::really:: looked (for the first time) into her eyes and saw the girl who had beaten his labyrinth, the only girl who didn't cower before him, the girl who's spirit he had finally broken.  
  
Her expression was quite the opposite of what he was expecting. She looked shocked, confused, and nearly vacant. OO;  
  
This was quite unnatural and bizarre. Even her pupils were diluted.  
  
Jareth was fast in thinking and stood up to catch her as she fell into his chest.   
  
"Foolish girl wake up" he shook her violently which was not exactly the best idea.   
  
Sarah leaned in and tried to speak, instead she proceeded with an almighty heave.  
  
He felt her forrid hurriedly to check her temperature. She was well above the natural temperature for a human. At that moment he could have nearly hit himself. She was dehydrated! What on earth was he thinking; she hadn't had a drink of water in hours!   
  
Jareth lifted the girl over his shoulder and hurriedly called for assistance in the cleaning of the mess she had just created.  
  
He left the goblins to do the rest and took the girl to his chambers and rested her in the tub.  
  
"I suggest you clean yourself up, I'm sure you don't want me doing the job for you" He turned the cold tap on and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
He waited a few moments before he heard a shrill cry of shock come from the room he had just left. He smirked to himself and continued on his way.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Sarah could feel nothing, hear nothing, and see nothing for a few moments as she leaned against his chest. Nearly at peace she was...until she was roughly shaken. Her stomach was already unsettled enough as it was. Sarah leaned in towards him to try to advise him to stop. After that, all she could see was color on grey tights, then a blur, then white hair in her eyes.  
  
It was too painful for her to think, something had suddenly come over her, she was hot and flustered, she needed a drink but she couldn't move, she was dizzy she was messy, she was being carried…  
  
She could feel herself being placed into a tub of some sort, then the clink of the door behind her.  
  
It was only a few seconds of silence before she felt freezing cold water running down her face and back.  
  
Sarah groped for the hot tap in an instant but misjudging her eyesight and turning the hot tap to full.   
  
It burned her back painfully and she screamed flailing and slipping in the tub, her soggy hair sticking to her face and arms.  
  
Eventually she managed to turn both taps off with ought much serious injury and sat back against the cold glass. Just outside she heard a feint clicking of a certain goblin kings heels against the cold stone floor. Sara scowled in the direction of the clicking and the proceeded to peel her sodden clothes away from her partly damp skin. Sarah cupped some of the water left in the bottom of the tub and raised it to her lips; oh she would get back at him for this, just as soon as she could think.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sarah pulled a chair foreword during breakfast the next day and slowly sat. Jareth hadn't arrived yet and she was aiming to finish her breakfast before he had time to get there.  
  
To Sarah's large unhappiness, Jareth arrived a few moments later, catching Sarah off guard and causing her to choke on a piece of bread.  
  
"I see you've already helped yourself to my breakfast?" Jareth asked in his 'sour mood' tone of voice.  
  
"Your telling me that you are going to eat all of this on your own" Sarah raised one of the many buns that lay on a large platter and took a bite.   
  
Jareth walked up to her chair and snatched the bun out of her hand and closely examined it.  
  
"Banana and pecan…my favourite" He took a bite out of the bun and handed it back to Sarah. Sarah then looked at it, then back up to Jareth, then back down again. With a quick waive of his gloved hand, the food disappeared immediately and what was the bun in Sarah's hand was now a half eaten peach, a semi-transparent green worm was inside.   
  
The familiar taste of the bun was soon gone, and instead of bread in her mouth, she could feel the juicy peach and the almighty aroma filling her nostrils. – (hahha! Take no notice of that! I just wanted to leave it in as a funny mistake!)  
  
Sarah scowled at him and calmly put the peach on the table as she slowly stood. She was face to face with him for once and she finally felt strong enough to look him in the eyes. "You are a pathetic king" she said a little braver than she was expecting, "You have no talent, nothing to live for, you couldn't even stop a fifteen year old girl from roaming the castle" but she was quickly stopped by Jareth looming over her menacingly. "What makes you think you are so free to move around this castle Sarah?" Jareth grabbed her chin tightly between his index and thumb and leant down to her level, mere millimeters away from her face, so close she could feel his warm breath against her lips, his inequitable eyes boring into her soul like a sharp drill. Sarah's confidence had fallen again, she was caught in his grasp and she had no way of escaping.  
  
Jareth pulled closer to her so she could feel his lips against her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as he whispered into her ear, "Will you run Sarah?, knowing what has happened so far?" He trailed one finger down the spine of her back to test her reaction and to his perverted delight, her response was nothing else but lust.  
  
Jareth moved his hand across her shoulders and down to her hips, she moved towards him as he urged her body inwards and embraced her softly. Sarah felt right, though she knew who it was, she felt no urge to resist, it was a warm sensation that she could remember from the days of being held by her mother when she cried, she had otherwise never opened up to anyone else…or should she say, never be so afraid of.  
  
Jareth suddenly gripped her so tightly that Sarah cried out in pain. He lifted her up and over his shoulder, the tightness of his grip was unbearable and tears soon began to fall from her cheeks as she held her breath. Jareth was taking her down a flight of stairs to the main entrance to the castle before dumping her onto the dusty ground. "Your cheek will not be tolerated in this castle, as your punishment, you will prove yourself in the labyrinth one more time, if you succeed, you will be returned into your own land, if you fail, you will obey every single order you receive, your not just a pretty face Sarah, you have a foul temper too. You have three days to solve this labyrinth once again. Sarah shuffled back on the ground as Jareth waived his hand but to her relief, he disappeared and her clothes were back to her work uniform.   
  
Sarah got to her feet and proceeded down the path towards the entrance back into the labyrinth.  
  
Sorry sorry! Very sorry! I was blank! It's the holidays down here now so I'll get another chap up soon! Sorry!!!!! Once again! Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Also thanks to everyone on bowie.net who have been great chums! (varmy, merman, reinen, Ursula) you guys rock my socks of nearly as much as the dave-myster!  
  
Marysian 


	6. Chapter 06

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel here It is again. The next chapter of Tights and Ribbons™

Teehee well although I didn't get another chapter up last holidays, I have more time these holidays to write and I'm more inspired to write now :) thanks to being away from school. sigh if only my teachers knew teehee!

Thankyou to my 22 reviewers : ) much appreciated!!

note: Whilst reading over the last chapter, I realized that it was a bit confusing but when paragraphs are separated by --- it's a change of point of view

The author

****

**Chapter 6: A dance to forget...**

Jareth groped for the bottle of wine once more as he sat slumped in his throne, a crystal ball floating before him. His hand missed the bottle slightly and instead of grabbing the bottle, his hand swiped the glass beside it and left it to shatter over the cold stone floor.

Jareth chuckled drunkenly and reached for the bottle once more grabbing it around the neck roughly and taking a swig. He watched amused as Sarah struggled to climb a steep rise, her clothes ripped and threadbare, determination in her eyes and vomit down her front. She was sick – most likely due to pregnancy though it was unknown to her, she had never thought about that yet and Jareth wasn't about to tell her she was... Sarah hadn't slept since she had set off nor had she eaten, she hadn't even stopped to wash her face or clothes and it had been nearly two days since she had started.

A goblin child swiftly began to clean the shattered glass and mop the wine from the ground beneath the throne as Jareth got up and stumbled across the dance room where he halted and straightened himself up, his right arm lifted as if to hold another hand and his left as if to hold a waist. He began to waltz alone, the child goblin watched on in astonishment as the goblin king hummed a wobbly tune, twirling away with the invisible maiden in his arms. His step was surprisingly graceful and smooth and he was careful to never take a wrong step incase he stood on her invisible feet.

The woman in his arms began to take form as a silvery dress began to weave its self around her now semi transparent body, the light growing stronger in her pale soft skin, her hair a dull pastel blue and her eyes a majestic purple. It didn't shock Jareth at all seeing this woman materialize within his arms, nor did it occur to him that this was no ordinary woman.

She let go of his hands and stood back from him to look him in the eyes. "Look at you!" she exclaimed "you're a mess! What have you been drinking Jareth?"

Jareth gave her the look of confusion as if to ask what she meant by such an outrageous accusation but even he knew in his state that anybody could tell he was downright sozzled.

The woman looked into the crystal ball to see Sarah running along a narrow passage inside the labyrinth.

"Jareth what are you doing? She walked back to the tipsy man who was leaning with his eyes shut on the edge of the hall's fire mantle, his head on his arm. "Jareth!" the woman yelled raising her arm above her head and sharply striking him on the cheek.

The man merely smiled and leaned forward to embrace the elf tightly. "Marille" he chuckled "you know how beautiful you are when you are angry?" though it hadn't quite occurred to him, this just happened to be the woman he had been waiting for....for the last thirty years, he really should have been respectful or maybe even surprised!

Marille's brow furrowed angrily and she stepped back away from the man and once again slapped his already red cheek. "Jareth! Word has gotten out that you are keeping a maiden hostage in this castle and I have been sent by my father to investigate. Now I've seen proof of this monstrosity I must insist you return her back to her original home immediately!

Jareth slumped into his throne and bowed his head as if to think terribly hard about this and before long, he once again looked up to Marille.

"It can't be done" he concluded.

"And why not!?" Marille put her hands to her hips and cocked her head to the right.

"That is nothing to concern you dear" Jareth's patience was beginning to running thin.

"Then you must bring her back to the castle now so she can be seen by the king" Marille spoke in a threatening tone which although Jareth enjoyed so much, couldn't match. She was the King of Terram's pride daughter and although he had quite some nerve, he couldn't possibly argue with the kings orders – no matter how drunk.

Jareth waved a crystal ball as if from nowhere and returned the girl to his feet.

She looked cold and confused.  
--------Sara's pov

Sarah reached for Jareth's boot and gripped it tightly, her eyes welling up with tears at the sight of him.

Marille looked on in disgust as the girl began to plead with him not to make her go back, she was blinded by her tears and weeping into his leg. There couldn't have been anything more pathetic looking. Marille walked to Sarah who was slowly breaking down before her and began to hold her hand, pulling her up and into her arms.

She was so soft, so gently to her. This mysterious soothing voice wrapped itself around Sarah's body and clamed her in a lulling way. She was talking above Sarah's cries to Jareth but didn't quite hear what she said before the woman hurried her away.

The next thing she knew she was somewhere dark....

Teehee thanks again to the reviewers I really don't deserve what you have said. Cause I know my writing stinks and is hard to understand ; well I'll stop the chapter short because it will seem strange if I start the next part in the same chapter. Yes folks- the story line does begin! (sorry to pwp fans ï 


	7. Chapter 07

**CHAPTER 7: My sentance**

Hello! It sure has been a while hasn't it? Well back again with Chappy 7! Enjoy if you can Oo;**  
**

XXX XXXX

Sarah sat on her knees a few feet to the left of Jareth who was also kneeling, his head bowed before the High King Terram.  
It was awquard.  
It felt like primary school again, Sarah and Jareth had been called to the principal because they had been troublemaking....except this was worse...much worse.  
The throne was at the end of a vast hall lined with respectable guards and honorable magicians. Both Jareth and Sarah knew how big this was if the guards had been called from thier posts.

"I expected better of you Jareth" He began peering down coldly at The Goblin king, "when i gave you that position as a leader of the underground i felt you would uphold your oath.  
Jareth gulped.  
"Yes your honor" is all he could reply. Sarah had never seen Jareth this badly ever, it was not like him to submit to anyone, yet here he was kneeling before a man half his hight.

"Miss Sarah" The king exclaimed once the room had gone silent. Sarah looked into the eyes of the man who sat before her and her heart sank. She knew she was in trouble she just knew it. "What you have done is an awful deed and what is in store for you, you must understand is not only in your best interests but also a difficult task."

Sarah didn't know weather to respond or wait for him to tell her, but she could see Jareth from the corner of her eye fidgit.

The king waved his left hand and Sarah felt a sharp pain to her ears and fingers and feet. Sarah closed her eyes and tried to block out the sudden pain and braced herself. It was like a cramp, It started from her toes and slowly washed up her body to reach her nose which felt as if it were about to break from some hidden pressure.  
Then as soon as it had begun it was over. Sarah opened her eyes to look to Jareth who's jaw was gaping at her.  
Sarah looked down to her hands which were no longer as she knew them to be. They were now longer, sharper and covered with fur. She knew immediately that the rest of her would be this way.  
She kept still.

"Jareth, your punishment isn't quite as generous i'm afraid, venturing to human lands is against your call of duty and its only my job to take your position away from you entirely".

Jareth bowed his head, he knew there was no point in asking for forgiveness, it just never worked that way.

"And you will live there until you can prove to me that you are worthy of your position."

Sarah went cold when she heard these words,it was as if someone had just splashed ice water over her back.  
It was Jareth's sentace, It was her sentance.

One moment later she was gone.

-------------

Sarah sat suddenly upright in bed. she was cold and sweat was running down her cheek and the back of her neck.  
It was dark, the birds were singing but the sun hadn't come up yet.

It was only a dream, thats all! though it was all so clear to her. Sarah rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand then reached for the glass at her bedside table. As she dragged her legs over the edge of the bed, she noticed she wasnt in her usual bed attire, On the contrary, she was wearing her work uniform, It was dirty and stained.  
Sarah was now wide awake as ever before and dashed to the mirror to check her body was all in tact, However she didnt even make it half way before tripping over something laying in the middle of her bedroom floor.  
Sarah reached for her head which had bumped the edge of the mirror and touched the new wound. It stung painfully.  
The object she had tripped over began to move in the dark and to her horror, Sarah realised she was sprawled across the one thing she wished to never see again.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried out shuffling back against the wall as fast as she could. "What on earth are you doing!" She stared as the man shook his head and sat up. Jareth could only groan, he looked deadly exhausted from being sapped of his powers and had only the feintest idea where he was or who this woman infront of him was.  
He reached forward to touch the woman's forehead but his judgement was horrible and he missed, accidently touching her left breast. Sarah swung her hand into his face as hard as she could muster before standing and running out the door as fast as she could, locking the door behind her on her way out.

Jareth rubbed his cheek and crawled on all fours to the bed where he used the last of his energy to heave himself onto the soft matrass where he slumped into a deep sleep.

-------------

The kitchen stove clock read 2:14pm before Sarah had any thought about going to her room again, even though she hadn't slept, she was having doubts about the events of that morning, And also curious to see if it was really what she thought she saw.  
But by 4:45pm she knew she couldn't wait any longer, she stood, determination in her eyes and marched right upstairs to face her fears!  
On every step of the stairs, her mind have her a new reason why NOT to go into the room, but she kept on going. She reached the landing and marched to the door....Then quickly turned around and ran back down again.  
This just wasnt working for her, but sooner or later she'd need her things.  
Second time was a failed attempt. This time she had unlocked the door and positively leaped out of her skin and ran to the front door ready to escape.  
She straighened herself out and walked again for the third time up the stairs and reached for the doorknob and turned.

The door swung open to reveal a sunlit bed, atop which was a man, the man, the rather innocent looking sleeping man. There was something very odd about this scene, and Sarah couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but she knew it was odd, for once the Goblin King wasn't so frightening anymore....

XXXXXX

hmm sorry if there are any mistakes, I am typing this in notepad cause Word doesnt work for me anymore and i cant be bothered with anything else. Yeah it took me several attempts to write this Chappy because of where i left off with it. i wasnt at all happy with Chap 6 but i wont revise it anyway because it might come in handy in a week or so :) oh well. I'm back again and i hope i'll be more consistant from now on. Adi0s!


End file.
